


Staying In

by BobertDownySr



Series: Ten Years to the Right [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Cuddling, Erotic, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Female Character, Intimacy, Male Character - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Straight Character, Straight Male Character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobertDownySr/pseuds/BobertDownySr
Summary: As their relationships continue to grow, the pairs of Blaze and Rouge, and Tails and Amy decide to spend time together at their own homes. This goes exactly as one would expect it to.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower, Blaze the Cat/Rouge the Bat
Series: Ten Years to the Right [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/620080
Kudos: 2





	1. Afternoon Delight

The spring sun was shining.

Through the window, a warm, yellow light spilled in at an angle, as did a cool breeze. It was a beautiful day in the capital city of Solaris, a country in the southern hemisphere of an alternate earth; The clear blue sky, brown streets of stone, and houses of assorted colors were framed by the open windows like paintings, or aerial photographs. In the room sat two women: the first a thieving white bat in a lavender tube top with a black trim that tied into a ribbon, an open purple satin jacket that stopped above the midriff, a pair of black leather pants with a conspicuously large gold zipper on the groin, and grey socks; the second was a royal lavender cat with a red bindi, a loose white button-up casual business shirt, black palazzos, and white socks. The cat had her hair down, and her shirt had the top two buttons undone. 

The room was in fact the cat's private bedchambers; the two sat on a lush purple couch with golden thread trim that was next to a canopy bed, sitting at the back wall and facing towards the front. The bed itself was parallel to the wall, purple silk drapes with golden thread accents hanging from its roof, with a small wooden step in the center of the opening that showed the solid black wooden platform that the thin mattress laid upon. The platform itself had ornate carvings and, as to be expected, gold accents. Around the room were armchairs that matched the couch, round end tables and cabinets and a bureau that matched the bed platform, and a carpet in the center of the room that was - what else? - purple with golden thread accents. The floor was a polished onyx tile, while the walls were a solid grey stone. The cat sat with her right elbow on the arm of the couch, using her hand to support her head as she looked out the window to her people's city below, her feline instincts causing her to straddle the boundary between sleep and waking as the sun's rays warmed her body.

Suddenly, the cat felt a wet pressure on her cheek. Once the pressure removed itself, she looked over and saw the bat was much closer than before. The bat was smiling warmly. The cat smiled back. They both closed their eyes and leaned in, desiring the taste of the other, and then locked lips. After what felt like forever, the two broke the kiss and began to gaze longingly into each other's eyes. The cat was seduced by the bat's cool aquamarine eyes, which always seemed to be lidded and inviting both platonically and sexually. The bat was enthralled by the cat's burning gold eyes, which always seemed full of ambition, independence, and hope. After some time had passed, the cat began to pull the bat into her arms, embracing her. The two laid in each other’s arms for what felt like a peaceful eternity.

Suddenly the bat felt something rubbing against her groin. It was a deliberate rubbing, right on her most sensitive place. The bat opened her eyes and looked down at herself to see what the origin of the rubbing was, and she saw the cat's right hand delicately fondling her bulge. The bat looked at the cat's face and smiled seductively; the cat smiled back with an aura of deep desire and kissed the bat on the back of the head. The cat cupped her other hand around the bat's left breast, groping it softly as she began to rub the bat's lower regions slightly faster. The firm, precise touch of the cat caused the bat’s bulge to swell, her mind becoming cloudier with each pass of the cat's hand. The cat removed her hand from the bat's breast, then slid it under the tube top to grope the bat’s ample bosom directly, teasing the nipple and firmly grasping the skin. The bat's bulge had risen even higher, and the cat placed her index finger on the pull tab of the zipper. The cat began to flip the tab back and forth very deliberately for some time before gripping it between her forefinger and thumb, holding it perpendicular to the bat's waist. The cat looked at the bat with lidded eyes, and the wide-eyed bat nodded, wordlessly answering the question the cat didn't need to ask. The cat began to unzip slowly.

As the cat slid the head of the zipper down the chain, more and more of the bat’s crotch was made bare; her snow white, trimmed hair, her inner thighs, until the zipper was about three-fourths to the bottom, where the bat's impressive member slid under the cat's hand and stood completely erect. The cat chuckled and continued to pull the zipper down to the bottom stop, revealing the bat's ballsack. The cat released the zipper and slowly pulled her hand back towards her lover's womanhood, placing her index finger on the glans and very deliberately tracing down the shaft. The bat's cock twitched. The cat chuckled again and kissed her lover’s cheek as she lifted her finger and started the process over again, this time with two fingers. The bat sighed, precum leaking from her throbbing cock as the cat continued to tease her. Eventually, the cat took her fingers off of the bat’s pride, turning her hand and wrapping her fingers around the bat’s long, thick cock.

The cat began to stroke very slowly, her firm grip stimulating her lover. She removed her other hand from under the bat's shirt and pulled it towards herself, unbuttoning her own shirt all the way to the bottom and revealing her cleavage and navel. The feline chuckled as the bat gazed towards her body. With a mind full of lust, the bat pulled open her girlfriend's shirt and began to suck on her breast. Then, as the cat gasped and hummed, the thief slid her hand down the princess' waistband. With a glint of mischief in her eye, the bat teased the cat's clitoris in playful, petty revenge. The cat tried to keep a stern expression, but an expression somewhere between gratitude, pleasure, desire, and desperation was faintly visible on her face, something the professionally-trained bat detected with ease. The bat winked as she slowly slid her first two fingers into the cat's wet pussy. In response, the princess shut her eyes and gasped again, this time silently. She began to stroke the thief's massive cock just a bit faster. The bat grunted softly and continued to suckle.

The two continued stimulating each other, enthralled not only by arousal, but also by the bond they shared and were reinforcing. The bat began to thrust her wide hips slowly, in sync with the cat's hand; as the cat stroked down, the bat rose up, and vise versa. The steady, brisk pace of the thrusts caused the bat's massive ballsack to bounce. She loved the feeling of her heavy, sensitive nuts lightly bumping into the princess' firm, slender fingers. Likewise, the cat clenched and dripped as the thief's long, dexterous fingers satisfyingly explored one of her most personal spaces. The princess put her mouth to her lover's sensitive ears, every breath of ecstasy and groan of pleasure sending a chill down the bat's body that worked its way down to her groin, causing her womanhood to twitch and throb. Each looked at the other, even more entranced than before, and the bat pulled her lips off the cat's chest and pushed them to her mouth, the two locking lips as they inched closer and closer to climax. The bat began to lunge her waist so quickly that her pelvis slammed into the cat's arm and her balls slapped audibly against the cat's hand, while the cat squeezed her legs together without even thinking. The two began to breathe heavier, escalating moans escaping into the other's mouth, culminating in one final, shared moan.

The bat's cock erupted like a fountain, a high-pressure stream of white shooting out from the head high into the air, and then another, and another. The warm, sticky substance landed on the both of them, covering their bodies and clothes. The thief's balls, while far from empty, felt lighter somehow. The cat's pussy, on the other hand, had clenched hard around her lover's fingers. Her crotch was drenched in her own juices and her body felt both very light and very heavy. Pulling their hands from the other's nethers, the two started to cuddle without even bothering to remove their clothes fully or put them all the way back on. They can wash them out later, they figured. Both women held the other close and looked out the window.

The spring sun was shining.


	2. No Dress Code

On a cool spring night in San Francisco, the moon shone through the window of a dark blue house in the Castro District. Inside lay Amy Rose, resting on the couch as she waited for her boyfriend to arrive. She had contacted him not even an hour earlier to see if he wanted to spend the night with her, an offer which he accepted with little hesitation. Her housemate, Rouge, was off with her own lover in her dimension to celebrate the Solarian Princess' birthday, which was coincidentally exactly one month after the last time she was left alone and visited by her boyfriend. Amy was aware of the implications of her offer, and while she didn't  _ necessarily _ mean "spend the night" in a sexual context, she wasn't averse to the idea, either. It wouldn't be the first time, after all.

As she waited, the pink hedgehog looked around the room. The lights on the ceiling were turned on; they were bright, but nowhere near blinding or distracting. The yellow light covered the room, tinting the pale blue carpet and indigo seats. The maroon walls were spotless, as they had been wiped clean the week before. In fact, Amy herself had cleaned the entire room on a whim. She often did housework just to keep busy, though she saw it more as a hobby than a job or obligation. It made up for all the naps she took, anyway.

Amy's observations were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Slightly startled, she jolted upright before getting off the couch and going to the door. Quickly patting down her head quills, she unlocked the door and opened it. On the other side was her boyfriend, Miles Prower, or as she knew him, Tails. He was wearing his usual outfit of shoes and gloves, going nude otherwise as his fur was thick enough to cover himself under most circumstances. The moonlight made his fur look like a dark orange, with his stomach, tail tips, and muzzle looking more of a grey than white. His white gloves and red-and-white shoes were also tinted blue for the same reason, though somehow his piercing blue eyes seemed unaffected. He smiled, looking at Amy in her pajamas; a thin blue t-shirt with the odd phrase "SALAD PLAIN" in bold white letters, surrounded by a thin white bevel and backed by what looked to be a lake near some mountains and palm trees, which was a normal sight for the both of them; and baggy red-and-black gingham pajama pants that were slightly too long and rested on top of her feet. Her quills were down as usual, though without her headband they were more unwieldy, and she was not wearing her boots or gloves. She did, however, have a pair of white socks on, the kind that went a little up the calves, though she had them rolled over themselves to be just a bit above the ankles instead.

"You look like a lumberjack on break," Tails snarked.

Amy snorted. "Yeah, well, you know how good I am at getting wood," she replied. "Come on in, smartass."

Tails chuckled and entered the house, his girlfriend shutting the door behind him. "It's weird how different nighttime can make houses look," he said.

"Makes things seem more lonely, if you ask me."

"Yeah. Or intimate."

Amy cracked a slight smile and looked to the side, turning her head ever-so-slightly. "That too, yeah," she said. She looked back at her boyfriend, and could not help but admire his rear as he surveyed his surroundings. His thighs were oddly thick too, almost feminine, even, and they would sometimes jiggle when he turned quickly or shifted his weight particularly fast. She thought it was the cutest thing and just the thought of all that made her…

"So, what do you want to do, Amy?" Tails said, spinning around with a subtle thigh jiggle that Amy could barely take.

"Uh… w-we could just cuddle on the couch," Amy responded, slouching a bit. "Maybe, like, spoon or something."

"Ah, that's always a good idea." Tails said. He looked at the couch, and then at Amy. "I guess, uh, you're the big spoon, then."

"Don't feel too bad. That just means you get to be the one to be held~"

Tails' eyes widened. He nodded and watched his pink lover walk casually to the couch and lie down, pressing her back to the back cushions of the couch. She seductively rubbed the spot in front of her to entice him to sit in lay in front of her, causing him to blush as he complied with her request. He lied down with his back to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him, snuggling in close and kissing him on the back of the head. In turn, Tails wrapped his tails around Amy's torso in a sort of prehensile hug. There was a serene tension for both of them, their warmth securing each other in peace and happiness, and the two could have sworn for that brief moment there was nothing in the universe besides them, and that there was nothing else each needed besides the other. Tails enjoyed the soft feel of Amy's pajama pants, and Amy couldn't help but indulge in the firm cushion of Tails' buttocks. The fox' cheeks pressed right up against Amy's most sensitive place, and the feeling of such a cute boy touching her body like that, even accidentally and innocuously, began to arouse her. Soon, the clear serenity in her was masked by the rolling fog of lust and desire, and "I only need him" started to become "I  _ need _ him." Only then did she remember how light and thin her pants were.

"...Amy?" Tails asked.

Amy's eyes shot open. There was a brief pause, and then she finally responded, "Yeah?"

"Enjoying being the big spoon?"

"...Y-yeah…"

Tails chuckled. "You're adorable." He pushed his ass further into Amy's groin, feeling her erect cock press into the crease of his cheeks through her pajamas.

Amy gasped. "T-Tails!"

"Don't think I didn't notice you staring at my ass earlier."

Instead of answering with words, Amy simply began to grind against Tails. She pulled him closer so her chest pressed against him. "I just can't help myself," she said with a bit of effort. "I'm such a-"

"Rascal, I know." Tails sounded a bit winded himself when he said this. Well, not quite winded, but definitely somewhat terse. The contagious fog that overtook Amy had made its way into Tails' mind, and his fur was having trouble covering everything in was supposed to. Suddenly, he felt Amy's hands slowly glide down his chest, then down his stomach.

"Looks like you like all the attention, too, huh?" Amy whispered. The kitsune's ear twitched, as did his cock, and the hedgehog slowly began to massage his balls. Fondling and rubbing his sack caused the young inventor to throb as he squirmed in pleasure to the firm, delicate touch of his handy girlfriend. He loved the feel of her bulge sliding between his asscheeks, the sensitive cylinder of her beautiful transgender body in such close contact with a hole that almost begged to be filled by it. Just thinking about the huge, heavy balls that were so snugly contained in his girlfriend's nutsack and how they hung between such thick, womanly thighs was enough to get the blood rushing to his dick and his precum to leak out. Years of gripping that hammer - as well as her own body - gave Amy the experience and form to provide maximum pleasure to the fox, something she was quite proud of and that he appreciated in ways words could not describe.

As Tails' body tensed at the sensations caused by his girlfriend's service, his tails hugged her tighter as well. The pressure functioned almost as a corset, emphasizing her bust and waist while constricting her torso, though not severely. However, the years of Tails using his appendages as a propeller had made them notably strong and durable, making the pressure constant and sustainable. Either way, Tails couldn't see it. Amy, however, noticed the change as she continued to hump the fox, continuing to hotdog her erect shecock between his firm asscheeks. Between heavy, sensual breaths and dirty thoughts, she managed to make a mental note to tell her boyfriend about it later. She also took a mental note of the feeling of something oozing out the tip of her penis, and realized and Tails' shaft was a lot more moist than it was a minute ago.

"T-Tails, are you… getting close?" Amy asked.

"Mmmm-hmm!" Tails grunted, unable to speak as the sensations overwhelmed him with desire.

"Y-yeah? Me too." 

Amy could feel herself about to erupt. She picked up the pace, inching towards orgasm as she brought Tails along with her. Not even bothering to take off her pants, she exploded in her pajamas, streaks of white leaking through the fabric, down her shaft, and onto the firm rear that she couldn't get enough of as her boyfriend fired powerful streams of white that reached the table and made lines on the carpet. The two laid there for a bit before Tails realized he still had Amy tied up. He loosened his grip and slipped his tails off of her.

"Uh, sorry," he said.

"No, it's fine. I kinda liked it, actually~" she replied.

Tails looked at the mess he had inadvertently made on the carpet and table. "...sorry about the living room, too."

"It's fine. I'll clean it up." Amy pulled off her pants and began to wipe herself down. "Made a bit of a mess of my own, too." 

The two sat up. They looked at each other and smiled. Amy nodded and stood up, her bare ass and balls hanging in plain view as she walked towards the kitchen to grab cleaning supplies. "I'll be right back," she said.

"Do you need any help?" the fox asked.

"Nah, it's fine. Thanks though."

Tails nodded and laid back down. His eyelids felt heavy. He let them fall. He heard Amy walk back into the room and set some things down, followed by a few bottle sprays, and finally the sound of wood being polished. Then, the sounds faded as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
